Opposing Forces (Episode)
This article is in need of better formatting. Opposing Forces is the first episode of the Untitled Star Wars Fanon, written by Theultimatelifeform. Summary ''When a time incursion occurs, future beings arrive in the past - and vice versa! Characters (bios needed) '''Ezra Bridger Sabine Wren Kylo Ren Kane Skywalker- the son of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker and younger brother of Ben Skywalker from the future Imperials Stormtroopers Episode FADE IN: EXT. STAR DESTROYER - NIGHT A shuttle flies towards a Star Destroyer, as it gains clearance to enter. CUT TO: INT. STAR DESTROYER - CONTINUOUS As the shuttle lands, a black-clad figure - KYLO REN - disembarks, and walks towards the main access door to the rest of the ship. CUT TO: INT. HALL - CONTINUOUS As Kylo Ren enters through the door, he finds himself in a brightly-lit hall, monitored by an officer, guarding a door. KYLO: Where are the prisoners? The officer turns around to face Kylo. OFFICER: I'm sorry, sir, you don't have clearance to see them. Kylo takes out his lightsaber, and cuts the Stormtrooper's head off, as the body falls to the floor, the head rolling down the hall, as he enters the room. CUT TO: INT. PRISONER INTERROGATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS Kylo Ren observes the room, noticing a pair of chairs holding the prisoners - Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren - tightly, with a rope tied around the both of them. Stormtroopers stand by each prisoner, guns raised, as Kylo Ren uses the force to push them all the way to the back of the room, their heads hitting the back wall, killing them. Kylo approaches the prisoners. KYLO: (amused) What a surprise. Sabine looks up at Kylo, before turning her head back to look at Ezra. SABINE: Oh, hey, Ezra, look, our new executioner is trying to be galactic beauty queen of the year. KYLO: Funny. You do know why I'm here, don't you? Kylo walks up to Ezra. KYLO: Ezra Bridger. Where are your friends? EZRA: How am I supposed to know? KYLO: Because you are strong in the force. You can sense your master. EZRA: Yeah, but why should I tell you where he is? Who are you, anyways? KYLO: I am the darkness, the Empire in the flesh. You don't really think something that big can be brought down, do you? EZRA: History has a funny way of repeating itself sometimes, doesn't it? KYLO: Your allegiance is shameful. Do you know why I went through all this trouble to find you? CUT TO: INT. HALL KANE SKYWALKER walks through the hall, sneaking around the Star Destroyer. He notices the decapitated officer lying on the floor, and turns to face the door he was guarding. He opens the door, and walks through it. CUT TO: INT. PRISONER INTERROGATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS Kylo Ren turns to see Kane enter the room, activating his lightsaber, and does the same. KANE: You again? I thought I got away from you. KYLO: Unfortunately,you thought wrong. EZRA: Oh,you two know eachother?Thats nice,its a reunion! KANE: I don't know who he is, but he's been harassing my family for years, and it's anything but "nice". EZRA: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you,isnt it? KYLO: SILENCE,BRIDGER! EZRA: ok,ok,jeez KANE: Who are you, and what do you want with my family? KYLO: Me?Im the embodiment of the Darkness,the eternal shadow and soon..I will transform all of tatooine into territory of the Empire.. EZRA: Bro,the empire already has control of 10% of the planet! KYLO: Im doing this for Vader and the empire! EZRA: Well maybe you are fighting for the wrong cause KYLO: My,My,such Stubborness... KANE: Yeah, rich coming from you! KYLO: *Sarcastically*Please be nice to me..Im very sensitive Trivia '''''To be added.